Till Death Do We Meet Again
by hello98765
Summary: Everyone...they're gone. Please don't leave again! Just stay a bit longer! Please! A one-shot that takes place five years after Kaori died. Two versions. Prepare the tissues! I do not own Your Lie in April, massive respect to Naoshi Arakawa who wrote "Your Lie in April"
1. Version 1

***AN: This is just a one-shot that has two versions. Prepare the tissues and teddies cause I cried while writing this.**

 _Five years after Kaori's death…._

They're all gone.

Everyone…

Mom then Kaori, Dad in a car crash, Watari left and Tsubaki soon after. They said they'd come

back.

They never did.

Watari is probably playing somewhere in Europe and Tsubaki is making the major leagues. But even on their time off, they never called to check on Kousei.

Hiroko-san is now bedridden due to an illness

Kousei only sees Takeshi and Emi at competitions, but now they look at him with sympathy for what he's going through.

Takeshi told him if he wanted to talk to him, he wouldn't mind helping a fellow pianist. This touched Kousei but in the end, the troubled teen didn't want to bother anybody with his problems. So, he never called.

Kousei was now sitting on his couch. Looking at the tool that would either relieve him of his pain, or just send it back at him, travelling at 2,500 feet per second. The tool in his hand was a German Luger pistol with only two rounds left.

He somehow managed to find it in a box full of old war relics. Left in an alley he was walking in. The shine of the chrome caught his eye, and he stored the weapon deep in his closet.

Tonight though, he took the weapon out of it's keep, staring and contemplating while he ate the rest of his beloved egg sandwiches left in his fridge.

All he had to do was a quick google search on how to use a luger and there was even a video as well. As Kousei switched the safety off, he heard a noise upstairs. Then to his amazement, a violin started to play. But it was the familiar sound of the vibrant playing that brought colours to his life before that he could recognize.

Immediately he started running up the stairs, pistol in hand to his piano, thinking this was sick joke. In the room was the one person he fell in love with, whom, he intended to be his last. The one and only Miyazono Kaori.

But she didn't look sick. No. She looked alive but Kousei noticed that still somehow her presence was more of a come-and-go. She turned to look at him, violin in hand, in the same dress as their first performance. And she smiled. As she walked closer to Kousei, the boy realized she wasn't touching the ground. Scared he backed away. Thinking he ate a bad sandwich and was hallucinating or even already dead.

Kaori noticed the fear in the pianist's eyes. So of course, she tried to cheer him up.

"Yo..it's been awhile huh?", she asked trying to calm her love.

"...h..hai", was all the response she got from Kousei.

Kousei tried to reach out and grab Kaori's hand but all he grabbed was air. Kaori immediately saddened, of course knowing she was still dead. But while he couldn't touch her, she could in a way touch him.

The young boy soon felt himself being hugged. While he tried to hug back, all he got was thin air, but he still started to tear up. Soon he was crying while telling her how much he missed her and that everyone else has left. As Kousei started calming down, Kaori noticed how much of a mess his home had become. Charts were all over the place, as were books and it looked like the last time he cleaned his place was last year.

"Kousei….I'm sorry I lied to you...I love you….how about we play a duet together?!", her mood suddenly brightened.

"Mm-hmm", was all Kousei said as he was still recovering from his breakdown.

Soon Kousei was on his stool, and Kaori picked up her violin. After a bittersweet argument on what to play, they decided to play the song they played on their first performance together. As the notes came out from the two, Kaori noticed that Kousei was sounding like how he was before he met her. Black and white without any colour or emotion. But as the seconds went by, Kousei playing started emitting the colours he lost with Kaori. Outside his house, a bystander or two would admire the beautiful music coming from the house, but none of them could hear the violin that he was accompanying. As the sound of the final note resonated in the house, Kaori looked at Kousei, smiling yet tears were running from her eyes. Her beautiful blonde hair flowing even though there was no breeze.

"I'm so sorry….but I have to go now...It'll be alright you see? ... I love you Kousei… I'll be waiting for you ok?...just please take your time", Kaori said as her image started to fade away from Kousei.

No...not again...Please don't go! Please don't leave me again! Just a little longer! I don't care if all I'm seeing is just a dream...just please don't fade away. I'm a wreck without you, you see! Everyone has left and now you're leaving again. I love you Kaori! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Kousei pleaded with Kaori's fading image while heavily sobbing. Tears were getting on his music sheets and he tried to grab Kaori but, like before, he only got air. As he tumbled to the ground he started crying again, silently again pleading she only stay for a bit longer. As he watched from the ground, Kaori was disappearing from his eyes, suddenly he was pulled up into a hug. This one was warm and he could almost hug her back. But as quick as the hug came, it left, and as Kaori vanished from his sight, leaving only a single cherry blossom flower on where she stood.

Tears came flooding back to Kousei as he realized he lost Kaori a second time, even though she didn't come back. But the feeling was enough for him to do what he did next.

He got up and grabbed the pistol from where he put it. He pointed the barrel straight at his heart, so that everyone would know where most of his pain was from. Then in a single second, Kousei saw red, then black. All after a loud bang that would signal the end of his time on Earth.

It would only take several minutes as a police cruiser wasn't too far from his home when the shot was fired, but it was too late for the pianist by then. Death by blood loss and a broken heart. Missing a phone call from Watari, who was in England at the time. People who knew him mourned, other who didn't, respected the death of another great musician.

As Kousei was opening his eyes again, he knew he wasn't home. Definitely not home. No. This place was beautiful. The white clouds were high in the sky. The ground was like a mirror, reflecting the sky and in the middle, he saw a single cherry blossom tree with a piano next to it. And under that piano tree was Kaori, crying and not noticing Kousei, whom she didn't expect to arrive this soon.

Kousei ran to her, shouting her name. Immediately she looked up and was shocked. Once he got there she slapped him and yelled.

"Baka! I told you to take your time getting here!', she scolded him while still crying.' What about Hiroko-san and Nagi-chan huh? You shouldn't be here so soon anyway! You had a whole life ahead of you, especially with your skill. Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!"

In a surprising move, Kousei grabbed Kaori by the hips and pulled her in for a hug. He too started crying as he said to her," I can feel you now….". Realizing what he just said he started blushing until Kaori grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Now he was as redder than a tomato.

As they pulled away for air, Kousei saw that Kaori was blushing as well.

"I love you Miyazono Kaori. Let's be together now okay?", Kousei asked.

"I love you too Arima Kousei. That sounds great!", Kaori returned with a smile.

This time when they kissed, it was passionate, filled with longing, sadness and comfort knowing this time, they'll never leave each other.

Soon after embracing each other, the two lovers started a duet. It was beautiful and it made the heavens cry as this song played a story of loss and comfort. As the two played they reassured each other with their music, that they were here to stay and that their love was eternal. They loved each other when they were alive and that love continued on through death.

"Till death do they meet again.", Watari said to Tsubaki over the phone.

 ***I'm sorry if this was kinda bad, but it's almost April, and "..another spring without you….is coming". Sorry if that was cringey. This made me cry so version two is gonna be slightly more uplifting. SLIGHTLY. Also should I make a fanfic about if Kaori survived along with my other ongoing fic? Idk so please read and review and give me some suggestions. Sayonora!**


	2. Version 2

***AU: This is just a version two. The happier version in my opinion.**

 _Five years after Kaori's death…._

They're all gone.

Everyone…

Mom then Kaori, Dad in a car crash, Watari left and Tsubaki soon after. They said they'd come

back.

They never did.

Watari is probably playing somewhere in Europe and Tsubaki is making the major leagues. But even on their time off, they never called to check on Kousei.

Hiroko-san is now bedridden due to an illness

Kousei only sees Takeshi and Emi at competitions, but now they look at him with sympathy for what he's going through.

Takeshi told him if he wanted to talk to him, he wouldn't mind helping a fellow pianist. This touched Kousei but in the end, the troubled teen didn't want to bother anybody with his problems. So, he never called.

Kousei was now sitting on his couch. Looking at the tool that would either relieve him of his pain, or just send it back at him, travelling at 2,500 feet per second. The tool in his hand was a German Luger pistol with only two rounds left.

He somehow managed to find it in a box full of old war relics. Left in an alley he was walking in. The shine of the chrome caught his eye, and he stored the weapon deep in his closet.

Tonight though, he took the weapon out of it's keep, staring and contemplating while he ate the rest of his beloved egg sandwiches left in his fridge.

All he had to do was a quick google search on how to use a luger and there was even a video as well. As Kousei switched the safety off, he heard a noise upstairs. Then to his amazement, a violin started to play. But it was the familiar sound of the vibrant playing that brought colours to his life before that he could recognize.

Immediately he started running up the stairs,pistol in hand to his piano, thinking this was some kind of sick joke. In the room was the one person he fell in love with, whom,he intended to be his last. The one and only Miyazono Kaori.

But she didn't look sick. No. She looked alive but Kousei noticed that still somehow her presence was more of a come-and-go. She turned to look at him, violin in hand, in the same dress as their first performance. And she smiled. As she walked closer to Kousei, the boy realized she wasn't touching the ground. Scared he backed away. Thinking he ate a bad sandwich and was hallucinating or even already dead.

Kaori noticed the fear in the pianists eyes. So of course she tried to cheer him up.

"Yo..it's been awhile huh?", she asked trying to calm her love.

"...h..hai", was all the response she got from Kousei.

Kousei tried to reach out and grab Kaori's hand but all he grabbed was air. Kaori immediately saddened, of course knowing she was still dead. But while he couldn't touch her, she could in a way touch him.

The young boy soon felt himself being hugged. It was faint though, and while he tried to hug her back, all he got was thin air, but he still started to tear up. Soon he was crying while telling her how much he missed her and that everyone else has left. As Kousei started calming down, Kaori noticed how much of a mess his home had become. Charts were all over the place, as were books and it looked like the last time he cleaned his place was last year.

"Kousei….I'm sorry I lied to you...I love you….how about we play a duet together?!", her mood suddenly brightened.

"Mm-hmm", was all Kousei said as he was still recovering from his breakdown.

Soon Kousei was on his stool, and Kaori picked up her violin. After a bittersweet argument on what to play, they decided to play the song they played on their first performance together. As the notes came out from the two, Kaori noticed that Kousei was sounding like how he was before he met her. Black and white without any colour or emotion. But as the seconds went by, Kousei playing started emitting the colours he lost with Kaori. Outside his house, a bystander or two would admire the beautiful music coming from the house, but none of them could hear the violin that he was accompanying. As the sound of the final note resonated in the house, Kaori looked at Kousei, smiling yet tears were running from her eyes. Her beautiful blonde hair flowing even though there was no breeze.

"I'm so sorry….but I have to go now...It'll be alright you see? ... I love you Kousei… I'll be waiting for you ok?...just please take your time", Kaori said as her image started to fade away from Kousei.

No...not again...Please don't go! Please don't leave me again! Just a little longer! I don't care if all I'm seeing is just a dream...just please don't fade away. I'm a wreck without you, you see! Everyone has left and now you're leaving again. I love you Kaori! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Kousei pleaded with Kaori's fading image while heavily sobbing. Tears were getting on his music sheets and he tried to grab Kaori but, like before, he only got air. As he tumbled to the ground he started crying again, silently again pleading she only stay for a bit longer. As he watched from the ground, Kaori was disappearing from his eyes, suddenly he was pulled up into a hug. This one was warm and he could almost hug her back. But as quick as the hug came, it left, and as Kaori vanished from his sight, leaving only a single cherry blossom flower on where she stood.

Tears came flooding back to Kousei as he realized he lost Kaori a second time, even though she didn't come back. But the feeling was enough for him to do what he did next.

He got up and grabbed the pistol from where he put it. He pointed the barrel straight at his heart, so that everyone would know where most of his pain was from. Surprisingly though, he felt something tugging the pistol away from his heart. Somewhere in his subconscious, he knew it was Kaori somehow but he still tried to aim for the lethal spot.

Suddenly his phone started to light up. He was getting a call from Watari. He picked up the call, pistol still in hand.

"Hey Kousei, been a while huh? I'm sorry I haven't called in a long time and I wanted to check up on my best friend', after an awkward silence Watari spoke again,' Since you're not in a talkative mood, I'll let you know that I'm now playing over in Britain right now. So how about you huh? Kousei?"

After another short silence, Kousei told Watari everything, about his suicide attempt and about Kaori's ghost and although he did seem shocked, Kousei was surprised that his best friend didn't tell him that he was hallucinating nor batshit crazy. Actually Watari surprised him with something else.

"What you saw could be and was most likely real Kousei. Even if it wasn't, I believe that somehow, someway Kaori is trying to give your life colour where not even death can stand in her way. I know that she can be strong and you know her better than I do through your music. And since you know her best, you should be the one to know what she's telling you to do. But since you're being all mopey about it let me tell you. Best friend to best friend. Lift your head up, look around and realize what you have. You may not see it but we're all here for you. And I know for a fact that a certain someone is watching from above. So whatever you do, don't pull the trigger. I don't think Kaori is ready to see you considering you probably look like crap right now. Throw that gun into a river and make a few calls okay? I gotta go now so take care alright? I'll stop by next week so we can grab a few drinks together kay? See ya!", and with that, Watari hung up.

Kousei looked up and took in his environment. On his piano was the photo that Kaori gave to him with the letter that changed his life. As he looked at the picture, he started to cry again, realizing how selfish he'd been, yet he still wished that she'd have stayed for just a bit longer.

He picked up the cherry blossom flower she left with him and placed it next to the photo.

"I love you Kaori...I'll see you again...promise"

 _50 year time skip_

Kousei was now a world-renowned pianist with a tragic backstory. Unmarried, and still living in the house that he called home since high school. All the millions he earns, he immediately donates to multiple charities all over the world. Two million there. Another million there. He only kept only 5-10 percent which was still a lot but way less than if he took the entire sum. Through tough times he had Watari and Tsubaki. But when times got rougher, when Tsubaki and Watari also left him, he had the memories, because those are all that's left when everything else has been taken.

This was to be the last performance before he goes into "retirement", so the theatre was full of people who wished to see what he would play for them. As the audience came to a silence, Kousei walked on stage with a slight limp from age.

As his fingertips touched the ivory keys, Kousei started to tear up. For a couple minutes, he only stared at the keys. The audience in concern for the pianist.

Soon though, Kousei was playing the keys with so much emotion it filled the theatre tenfold. His music played a story, his story.

HIs mother's love and pain, meeting his best friends and eventually his one love. How he lost Kaori. That she loved him. When he almost killed himself because of the pain. The realization that everyone around him also missed Kaori. His music, along with his story, was like a roller coaster with it's ups and downs. The audience were touched by this performance, how it made them feel sad and happy at the same time. This was his last and arguably most beautiful emotion.

As he stood up, the crowd applauded this musical genius, his performing days over.

When Kousei was walking home, he heard a commotion near the theatre alleyway. Journalists and reporters were on his tail, but after a few sneaky corners, they lost him. When Kousei got to the source of the noise, he saw a couple getting mugged by a man with a pistol. A 9mm Luger pistol. The same model as the one he almost took his life with 50 years ago.

Not even a second thought went by as he ran for the gunman. The couple and the criminal were shocked by this stranger. A bang went off.

As Kousei fell to the ground he saw that a journalist who still managed to follow him was wrestling with the mugger for the gun. Kousei, with the remaining strength he had, looked at where he was shot. The massive amount of blood caused Kousei to conclude that he was shot in the heart. Ironic that fifty years ago he almost shot himself in that same place.

As his life flashed before his eyes, his head rolled back and he saw the stars. He smiled as he remembered that memory of singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with Kaori. Tears slipped down as he accepted death as an old friend. At least he could see Kaori.

And as his eyes closed for the last time, Arima Kousei died protecting complete strangers.

As he opened his eyes, he knew this wasn't an alleyway. He looked at his chest but there was no gunshot wound. And as he looked around, the scene was breathtaking.

The clouds were white and soft. The sky a clear blue and the ground a mirror that reflected the sky. And in the middle of this was a cherry blossom tree and a piano. Underneath the tree he saw her playing her violin, it's been fifty years since he "saw" her and he was still a little nervous about approaching her since she hasn't aged a day. As he looked down to see his reflection, he was surprised to see himself in the body of his teen years. When he was with Kaori.

His youth restored, he ran like never before yelling out.

"Kaori! Kaori I'm here now! Kaori I love you!"

Looking up from her violin, Kaori smiled, running towards Kousei. They both ran up to each other, hugging each other. This time, Kousei could hug her back.

"Kousei! I've missed so much!"

"I've missed you too Kaori! Oh!", Kousei pulled out the photo she gave him with the letter. As he gave them to her saying, "I believe these belong to you"

"You keep them Kousei. Please?"

"H….Hai"

And in a split second, Kaori pulled Kousei into a kiss. Their emotions of longing and fulfillment passing through each other.

As they pulled apart for air, Kaori asked Kousei to tell her about everything that's happened to him when she left.

So he did. And when his story ended, the sky became filled with stars as night crawled in. Soon they were both arguing over who loved the other the most.

"Baka, of course I love you most!", said Kaori

"No, I love you more. I couldn't find anyone else who compared like you while I was still alive.", Kousei fired back. Soon he was laughing though.

"What is it? What's so funny huh?", Kaori curiously asked.

"I just realized how much we haven't changed for each other. Fifty years and now we're arguing over who loves each other.", his face now inches away from Kaori's."I love you Miyazono Kaori. Let's be together till the end. Please?"

"Hai!"

The two kissed again, cherry blossom petals swirling around them, as they sealed their eternal love for each other.

"Oh, Kousei. You want to play together? I've been waiting a while so please?", Kaori asked Kousei.

"Of course. I've been waiting as well you know."

Before they started to play, Kousei looked at Kaori again.

"I love you Kaori"

"I know. I love you too Kousei"

"Please don't leave again"

"I won't. I promise"

As the two started playing their duet, the stars seemed to shine brighter. As if the heavens were touched by the music of the two lovers. Finally, together after decades of waiting and suffering.

"Till death do we meet again"

 ***AN; Told you this would be slightly more uplifting. Anywho, read and review so i can improve my writing please! I'm considering doing another YLIA fic, so any suggestions please give.**

 **Sayonora!**


End file.
